Spidey and Kim
by cornholio4
Summary: Kim watches a news report of J. Jonah Jameson calling her an even worse menace than Spider-Man. she decides to track down the wallcrawler so she can ask how he deals with it. Light shipping of Spidey and Kim. Oneshot.


In a home at Middleton, Kim Possible was at home watching the news on the TV. " _In other news noted freelance adventurer Kim Possible had saved the life of noted philanthropist Martin Li. Mr Li had been held hostage by terrorist organisation Zodiac until Ms Possible swooped in and rescue the millionaire..._ "

"All in a day's works." Kim said out loud with a smile as she was receiving congratulations from her parents. Then the newscaster said they have Daily Bugle Communications owner, founder and CEO J. Jonah Jameson wanting to say something about Kim. The TV now showed Jameson a grey haired man, a moustache and dark blue business suit.

" _People love to praise the teenager known as Kim Possible, all known for her little stunts, rescues and fighting villains. But not everyone is fooled by her. That includes me. She is in actuality a dangerous menace._ " Jameson told the camera to which Kim and her family opened her mouths. " _People watching at home, if you know me you will know what I don't make my statements lightly. I Assure you that I am completely sincere when I make this bold claim that... Ms Possible is even more of a menace than even Spider-Man!_ "

There was silence in the living room at that, Jameson's campaign against Spider-Man was pretty much legendary at this point. Jameson then continued " _you might ask why I make this claim? The answer is incredibly super, for all his vigilantism at least Spider-Man has shown some powers or gift that allows him to fight these villains. Ms Possible is by all definition, a normal girl who is just a cheerleader. It's a miracle she has not gotten herself killed yet. Plus at least Spider-Man is smart enough to out on a mask to hide himself, its beyond me why Middleton law enforcement have not gone after her for her reckless activities. Who knows what copycats could try and replicate her, need I remind you of those children getting themselves injured replicating that fraud Adrena Lynn?_ "

Mr and Mrs Possible glared at Kim's little twin brothers Jim and Tim who groaned at the reminder that their idol had been a fake. They had to look for a new favourite show at her stunt show had been cancelled.

The newscaster then told Jameson " _Mr Jameson, we have a caller... a Mr Ron Stoppable._ " Kim pretty much groaned shuddering to think what Ron will say on live TV.

Ron's voice was heard on the TV telling Jameson " _Hey there Mr Moustache, KP is my partner and my best friend who spends her time saving the world! How dare you badmouth her and her good deeds?_ "

Jameson shook his head and responded " _ah yes Ms Possible's sidekick, the one who she brings on her little adventures and seem to have less reason to go out than she does. From what I read and watched, you seem to be the bumbling sidekick who has little clue to what hes doing. It's another mark against Ms Possible that she recklessly endangers the people she calls her friends by bringing them with her._ "

Ron's voice responded getting angrier " _We're a team! I have helped her plenty of time and I have talents! I am the creator of the Naco!_ "

Jameson then gave a mocking clap and he sarcastically said " _oh yes, forget about Doctor Abraham Erskine who managed to use wartime chemicals and science to create one of this country's greatest premiere Superheroes or Tony Stark who built a weaponised suit which can take on an army... this teenager put tacos in a nacho! Tried one once... I thought it would be better if I tried making my own at another better nacho restaurant..._ "

The insult at Buena Nacho pretty much caused Ron to scream angrily into his phone causing Jameson to motion for him to be cut off. Kim had her face in her hands through all this and decided to just run to her room.

 **3 days later**

Well there were talks at school about the news broadcast, some snide remarks from Bonnie Rockwaller but for the most part most of the laughs were being directed at Ron for his outburst. She let Ron know how mad she was at the moment for him embarrassing her.

Still she could not help but wonder about Jameson's remarks. She done a lot of good work but was she really endangering herself and Ron and has she just been lucky all this time?

She knew there was someone else who suffered through Jameson's tirades. The masked Superhero of New York Spider-Man who first appeared a year ago. She knew about Superheroes in the world, the likes of the Avengers and Captain America. Some more famous than others, especially considering she did not even know about Team Go until she got Hego's powers but others like Spider-Man pretty much managed to get their exploits known around the world.

She had managed to get a ride back to New York and used her jetpack to survey the city. She found her subject on a building talking to a stone gargoyle?

Nevertheless she flew down and landed on the ceiling and Spider-Man then walked up the wall and Kim was face to face with the masked Spider-Man himself. Kim could see he was about the build of the normal boys at Middleton High and she was sort of impressed with his costume.

"Hey it's you, the one who stole Jameson's menace label from me! I would have gone to save Mr Negative... I mean Mr Li myself but I was dealing with the Enforcers at the time." Spider-Man told her accusingly but then just laughed it off. "Just kidding, I was talking to my good friend Bruce there right now but now I see I get to talk with a pretty redhead." Spider-Man told her and Kim shook her head.

She read he was a bit of a jokester. Plus he sounds like he would be about her age. Wait, he was about to call Martin Li as Mr Negative? Nothing to worry about as she had to address him about her concerns.

"I wanted to ask you something Spider-Man, how do you deal with what DBC spews about you?" Kim asked as Spider-Man looked at her perplexed.

"Seriously Kim Possible, you are known around the world and have lots of fans and you are worried about something said by cranky old Jameson?" Spider-Man asked surprised and Kim gave him a smile.

"What if hes right? What if I am needlessly endangering myself and my loved ones?" Kim asked him and Spider-Man sighed underneath his mask.

"Okay I wonder about that myself but let me ask you a question, do you do this to become popular or famous?" Spider-Man asked seriously and Kim shook her head vigorously. Her website was only meant for babysitting jobs but due to a typo she had to save a billionaire and the helping people jobs spread and she was more than happy to do it.

"I don't do this for the fame or adoration either, I sometimes think of quitting doing this but then I think of the people who might get help if I don't intervene. Doing nothing cost me big time one time. True I have to deal with Jameson and all the people who buy what hes saying, but the thought the people I helped makes it all worth it." Spider-Man told her quietly.

Kim thought about his words and realised he was right, what would have happened if she didn't step in to foil Dr Drakken's latest scheme? What if people like Monkey Fist or Professor Dementor was not stopped.

"Thanks Spidey, I hope we can actually team up sometime." Kim told him before giving him a kiss on the cheek of his mask. Spider-Man just stood there open mouthed as Kim flew away on her jetpack.

" _I got a sort of kiss by a girl and she doesn't even know who I am underneath this mask! Typical_..." Spider-Man thought as he decided to web sling away. unknown to Spider-Man and Kim someone had been watching this from the window of a taller building and had gotten the kiss captured on picture.

The picture would be sent to the tabloids causing more problems for Kim from the news.

 **I wanted to write this due to the lack of crossovers between the two franchises. Plus the Spider-Man PS4 game coming out. I was also thinking of doing a more romantic Spidey and Kim story or perhaps a grown up Spidey X Shego story since in one of the only other crossovers out there it has Shego kissing him.**

 **Plus this is not a bashing story of Kim Possible, the concept or Ron. its just Jameson doing his usual rants on it and you know he would not hold back on what he feels about what Kim is doing.**


End file.
